The DNA and Cell Bank core will prepare, store, and distribute cells, DNA, and synthetic oligonucleotides to the program project investigators. The Core will also coordinate access to a central data bank with clinical and laboratory data shared between each project investigator on the VMRC immunology program computer network. Detritylated oligonucleotides (12-15/mo) will be synthesized for use as primers and probes for projects 1-4. Genomic DNA will be prepared from PBL and LCL for use in the studies in projects 3 and 4. The Cell Bank will maintain LCL and monoclonal antibody hybridoma cell lines for use by all four projects and will maintain frozen stocks of PBL or T-cell lines and clones for use in projects 1 and 2.